Pokemon Colosseum: Time & Space
by PokeMariah
Summary: The Shadow Pokemon adventure isn't over yet, there's a new trainer in town and she isn't taking no mess. This is a little bit of both Pokemon Colosseum & Pokemon XD Gale of darkness so if you don't like Pokemon then don't read & no mean comment or reviews
1. A new capturer is born & the mission

Ch.1

In a large city with the ocean. A young girl about 15 or 16 in pink/white dress with pink boots is seen facing another trainer with a orange outfit. The young girl had a Pichu with a spiked ear while the other had a Golem.

"Okay Sprx, Iron tail let's go" called out the young girl.

The Pichu instantly obeyed and slammed the Rock type with its steel-hard tail which caused super effective damage.

The other trainer cried "Golem, Rollout"

The Pokemon countered by rolling itself towards Sprx and hit it sending it to land a few feet away from its trainer causing some super damage.

The young girl cheered Sprx "Just a bit more use Iron tail again full power"

The Electric as weak as it is obeyed and hit the Golem causing enough damage to knock ot out. The young girl cheered and did a posed as the crowd of people applaud in the background.

The crowd lift and a voice said "Excellent work Mariah like always."

The young girl picked the weak mouse Pokemon and put it on her shoulder so it can rest a bit. Turning around smiling at a boy in a black outfit and a laptop.

The young boy looked over the data of the battle and said "Your skills are improving better than I thought, you handled Sprx with great care."

Mariah replied "Thanks, I feel like I'm ready for the big leagues, Joey"

Joey chuckled at this and said "Years of training you do, almost forgot I think Dan and Isaiah wants to see you."

Mariah got slightly confused and repliesd " Alright, lets go see what they want." She headed down the street and across the street until they came to a small lab like building. Walked in and turned into an office, where a young teenage assistant professor and a young teenage professor where in there.

Isaiah greeted Mariah with a friendly smirk " Hey Mariah, you finished your battle in city square?"

Mariah stretches and patted Sprx on her shoulder in relaxed pose "Yep it was easy for Sprx and me, Isaiah"

Dan smiled at her and said "Awesome, Mariah"

Isaiah continued " I got a message from Joey a few minutes ago, he was pleased with you. Your skills are the highest out of all the trainers in Gateon Port"

Mariah was embressed at what he said and said "Yeah I'm awesome trainer"

Dan sighed and said "I wish that people wouldn't praise the two of them all the time. Mariah & Brieanne are becoming spoiled rotten."

"Dan..." Mariah groaned "I'm not spoiled rotten, Brie is"

Isaiah chuckled at this "There's no reason for you to be worry Dan, both Mariah and Brieanne are first-rate trainers"

Dan blinkes as he remember something " Oh yeah, Speaking of Brieanne I haven't seen her since lunch." He turned to Mariah "Mariah I hate to bother you, but could you go find Brieanne for me"

Mariah sighed at this knowing where it usually leads her "Again Dan"

Dan pleaded with her "You know that I'm work on a special project that is still in progess and I can't take time off looking for her so can you do it for me"

Mariah sighed because she knew she wouldn't will this and said "Okay Dan, I'll go find Brie agian"

Dan smiled and said "Thanks, Mariah"

Mariah slowly walked out of the office through the exit conecting to the other hall in a drepressed and foul mood which Isaiah noticed "Oh Mariah" he called out " I fix your PDA and left it in yours and Brieanne's room, go check it out it has new features"

Mariah perked up at this and said "Thanks Isaiah, I'll make sure I put it to good use and also I'll check out the new features while I'm at it"

She ran out the doot with Sprx holding on tight to her through the halls. She followed suit by crosssing down a hallway and headed up the elevator and went into their room. Like Isaiah said her PDA (Pokemon Digital Assistant) was there on her desk "Its great" cried Mariah as she inspected it.

The PDA chimed as a message came in from Dan.

Mariah

If you are reading this Email then you got your PDA. Try it out...and Carlos was talking with Brieanne after lunch, why not ask him where Brieanne is"

"Carlos" Mariah thought outloud "Oh yeah he got a Dunsparce now where was his room again..." She thought hard and then remembered it's on the fifth floor of the south wing or in the other word right below her feet. Mariah bolted out of the room and used the escalators to get the bottom floor. She entered a room and looked around not seeing the boy...

Mariah called out "CARLOS?! ARE YOU HERE?!"

A scream followed by a loud pound to the floor and a grunt with a slightly mutter was heard in front of her "Ow"groaned a male voice.

Mariah looked down with a curious look to see the boy wrapped up in his bedsheets and said "What are you doing on the floor Carlos?"

Carlos rubbedthe back of his head and said "Sleeping until you came"

Mariah said "Sorry about that...I was just looking for Brie and Dan told me you were talking to her after lunch"

Carlos sighed "Yeah she told me not you or Dan or Isaiah that she was going to Frank's mansion"

Mariah said "Where is that"

"Its a big house about 15 miles to the west from here, your motorbike will get you there fast" Carlos said.

Mariah said "Okay"

Carlos groaned and said "and my back is in pain so can you hurry up"

Mariah said "Alright already I'm going Sheesh" she exited the room and almost crash into another person.

The person jump slighty and said "Oh hey Mariah and Sprx"

"Pichu" Sprx said, Mariah smiled and said "Sorry Bridget I didn't watch where I was going"

Bridget replied "It's okay the cafeteria seems to be noisy so I was going go check out what going on. I think the news is on."

Mariah had a interested look and said "I'll join you"

The both of them walked into the cafeteria and a news reported was on the screen at the moment. "We bring you PTN News' said the reporter " Authorities still have clues to the where about of the Cargo plane; The S.S. Sagittarius since its sudden disappearance off the coast of Gateon Port. There have been no reports of engine problem that may indicate the plane crashed. The Authorities appeared mystified on how the plane vanished into thin air. There were numberous Pokemon on board concern is raising for their welfare."

Mariah stared at the tv for a long time amazed at what she just heard "Wow.." was all she could say.

Bridget was stunned too "is that possible, Mariah" she asked Mariah.

Mariah replied "Disappearing into thin air..." He got thoughtful on the subject "unless a Gardevoir teleported it somewhere no one can find it. I don't believe that it could happen, but... since it's on the news something must be going"

Bridget thought "Hmm"

Mariah thought for a few minutes then groaned and remembered " I have to find Brie"

She went downstairs and went outside and passed a trainer in dark pink outfit.

"Hey Mariah" the trainer called out.

Mariah paused for a minute "Oh Hi Shaniqua"

Shaniqua approached her slowly and said "I heard you been racking up on your skills in city square, you want to battle a real trainer for a change?"

Mariah thought about it and said "Okay but, I have to make it quick" she looked over at Sprx and said "Sprx you're still tired from the battle from earlier so why don't you let Cynda take over this one."

Sprx shook its head and Mariah smiled, pulled out a Pokeball "Alright Cynda, let's party"

Mariah's fire-mouse Pokemon Cyndaquil appeared with a happy cry "Quil"

Shaniqua pulled out a Pokeball and said " Go Mareep"

Her Wool Pokemon appeared with a baa "Mar Eeep"

Mariah took the first move and said "Ok Cynda let start out with your Ember"

Cynda fired bits of fire at the Mareep with perfect aim.

Shaniqua called out "Thundershock"

Mareep charged it its body up with electricity and shock Cyda with a bit of damage.

Mariah countered by saying "Flame wheel Cynda"

Cynda jumps into the air while the flame on its back ignites, Cynda then start to roll towards itself toward Mareep while its engulfed in fire, giving enough damage to knock Mareep.

Shaniqua recalled her Pokemon back to its Pokeball "Whoa she is good"

Mariah posed and said "Yes"

Cynda bound over to Mariah and climbed into her waiting arms "Cynda"

Mariah hugged her little fire Pokemon and said "You did a great job Cynda, take a good long rest" and recalled him back to his Pokeball.

Shaniqua pulled out a couple of coins valued at 324 PD and said "Girl you are a Eye opener you know that"

Mariah took the money "Yeah thanks for the battle and the battle money"

Shaniqua smiled at this and said "Your welcome. So where are you going anyway?"

Mariah replied "I'm looking for Brie, Carlos told me she must of headed to 's mansion"

Shaniqua said "I didn't see her pass by this way, but she must of slipped past security"

Mariah boarded her motorcycle which was parked outside on the side of the building "Hey could you tell Dan that I'm heading out to get her?"

Shaniqua nodded and said " Yeah I'll make sure to tell him"

Mariah started the engine and took off down the path.


	2. Frank's mansion & the myserious vision

Ch.2

It was about 45 minutes into the journey when Mariah notice the sky was changing purplish black then back to clear blue again. She looks over at Sprx who had a fear look on his face. "Sprx, you saw that to didn't you?" He shook his head "Something definitely is up" Mariah said looking back at the road.

They soon arrived at a mansion with a gorgeous front yard garden. Mariah's eyes almost pop of her head when she saw the mansion and said "This is Frank's Mansion?! It's big and Beautiful!" She slowly rode her motorcycle into the gate and got off it. "I wonder why Brie came here." Mariah thought out loud as she approached the front door.

"Hey you!" cried a deep male voice "Who are you?"

Mariah jumped and turned to see a guy a little bigger than her in a lab coat with a small black afro.

"You must be a cat burglar" The guy cried out "I'll put you in your place! Don't make a move!"

Mariah step back a bit and said "Eh…wait a minute…I'm not a thief and who are you in the first place?"

The guy clutch and unclench his fist "name's William and I'm the number one scientist for Dr. Frank"

Mariah put her hand on her hip and said "Now look here William…" William cut her off "Let's go…" He called out and threw a Pokeball. A yellow duck with a vacant stare appeared.

Mariah got worried and said "Oh man…I don't have time for this…" She checked her opinions and she decided to fight the freak "You ready, Sprx?"

Sprx shook his head and jump off her shoulder into defense stand.

Mariah decided to start out first "Shockwave now" she called.

Sprx strikes the duck with a quick jolt of electricity which was super effective.

William called out "Use Water gun"

Psyduck blasted Sprx with a forceful shot of water.

Mariah countered "Finish this up with Thunderpunch"

Sprx punched Psyduck with his electrified fist enough damaged to knock it out.

William called back his Pokémon "I lost" he cried out and dropped to his knee "you made me so angry now you'll never get past me" he said as he still on the ground, try to recovered from his defeat.

After Sprx got back on her shoulder, Mariah went over to help William, but he stood up from his defeat and saw how close she was. "Wha" he said "Observation reveled the subject to be a girl with a spiked-ear Pichu named Sprx"

Mariah gave him a weird look and said "Uh...Ok you should really get your brain checked I think better yet I know you gone insane. My name is Mariah by the way"

William stared at her and said "Mariah? Wait holds on you're…"

He was cut off by the front door slammed open and a teenage girl in a green/white with green boots ran out "Mariah?"

Mariah sighed in relief and annoyance "Brie!"

Brie ran up to her long time friend and said "Oh Mariah, what are you doing here? Oh I get it you got lost again didn't you?

Mariah said sarcastically "Sure did Brie…"

Brie giggled at this "I thought so Riah you always get lost when I'm not around. This mansion belongs to Dr. Frank; he makes the best inventions by the way. You should really come in and see for yourself, Riah" She walked back inside before Mariah could even get a word in.

William stretched his hand out her with apologetic look on his face "So you're Mariah, Brie's long time friend? She tells us about you when she comes here sometimes. I finds it had to believe you're friends with her, she's so in energetic than you are, the professor don't mind it at all." He shook Mariah's hand and walks in before she had a chance to saying.

'_I hate when people walks off before I said again' _she thought angry with a vein popping out "Best we head in, huh Sprx?" She asked, he sighed and shook his head and they walked into the house, but Mariah stopped only 3 ft away from the front door and stared into nothing. Something appeared in front her, two dinosaur-like Pokémon appear in front of her. The first posed wings and the ability to fly on its own. It also plates on its shoulder area, where two pink pearls lie encrusted, and it had a long neck and a powerful looking tail. The second was mainly dark blue with gray metallic portions, such as its chest plate, which had a diamond in the center. It also had various light blue spots. It has a somewhat wing-like structure on its back, and a crest on its head, resembling a type of dinosaur, and also had long claws and a short tail.

The both stared at Mariah with their red eyes like they wanted something from her. They both came at her flying at her at full speed, she quick cover her eyes waiting for the impact, but there weren't any. She opened her eyes to see a gray fairy-liked Pokémon in front of her, it had two tails that had two red jewels encrusted in them, and it had a partially magenta face with four long, drooping appendages and another red gem encrusted into its forehead. It floated towards Mariah and stay for the moment, but it then did something to her that she never thought it would or tell her in mind _'Master Mariah' _and it vanished.

Mariah came back to Earth, she saw Sprx shaking her a little "What just happen?" she asked herself out loud and then looked at Sprx's worried face.

"I'm okay Sprx I'm just did a little daydream that's all" she smiled _'what was that…some kind of vision or something.' _She shook her head and processed inside.

Once Mariah was inside, William saw her and said" She's bugging the professor again" He walked over to her and pulled her away from the professor, but Mariah stopped him "I get her" She walked into the room to see Brie hovering over the young teenage boy with glasses.

The young man had on casual pants and shirt outfit with a lab coat covering it turned and said "You're from Pokémon Laboratory HQ, right?"

Mariah turned and said "Yeah, why?"

The young man continued "I'm Dr. Frank, but you can call me Frank; do you know a guy named Dan?"

Mariah nodded and Frank continued "Can you tell him that I got the SPC Machine part he wanted"

Mariah smiled and said "Sure I will"

Frank nodded "Thank you"

Mariah went over to Brie.

Brie looked at her and said "Hey Mariah, this is a cool invention his work on right"

Mariah poked her in the side and said "We have to get back"

Brie got a curious look in her eyes and said "Why Mariah? Did Dan tell you to come get me?"

Mariah sighed and said "Yes he did, but"

Brie cut her off "And now you don't know you're way back right so you want me to show you?"

Mariah's twitch a little and said "Yep, you catch on pretty quick" She thought to herself _"I don't need you to show me the way back to the Lab, I know the way."_ Brie turned to a blue slug-like Pokémon commonly known as a East Sea of a Shellos and said "Alright Sheller, let's go home with Riah"

The Shellos cry and jumped into Brie's arms.

Brie took the lead and said "Okay, let's get going we don't want to keep them waiting, do we?" she headed out first with Mariah following behind her ready to straggle her. As soon as they was about to headed to Mariah's motorcycle, Mariah PDA ringed as a email came.

Mariah jumped slightly and pulled it out. It was from Dan

Mariah

Carlos told me you headed all the way to Dr. Frank's mansion in search of Brie. Please do come back to the Lab as soon as you find her. And I need your help with something

Brie looked at the message and said "Dan want you to come to the Lab right now."

Mariah stored the PDA back in her dress packet "Yep, it must be important if he wants me back right this second.

Brie jumped in the sidecar of the motorcycle and said "Let's go, we can't keep him waiting"

Mariah chuckled at this an got on her motorcycle "Well…Let's not keep him waiting…You guys better hold on tight!" and with that she did a wheelie and the headed back the Lab high-speed.


End file.
